Fan:Guilmon(X)
Guilmon is the digimon partner of Fan:Emily Tomchick. Guilmon is the creative member of the group as Emily is the smartest and his creative ways are often used with Emily's smart calculations and strategies. Guilmon is also able to warp digivolve to Gallantmon while Guilmon X can warp digivolve to Gallantmon X. Guilmon first X-digivolved when they needed to beat Devimon who was about to delete Emily and the rest of the X-team. Attacks * Pyro Sphere: Spits a powerful flame shot. * Rock Breaker: Destroys rocks with its powerful foreclaws. * Rock'n'Roll Breaker: Drills through his target with his claws. Other Forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the rookie form of this Digimon. However, the rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Gigimon Gigimon is the In-Training form of Guilmon and Guilmon X. Gigimon looks like Tokomon. His only attack is Hot Bite. Attacks * Hot Bite: Snaps at the opponent, burning the thing it bites. Guilmon X Guilmon X is the X form of this digimon. Guilmon X resembles a more slender Guilmon and Guilmon X is also proven to be smarter than his regular Guilmon form. His strongest attack is Fire Mitt. Attacks * Fireball: Shoots a ball of fire from his mouth. * Fire Mitt: His paws get covered in fire and bashes the opponent with them. Growlmon Growlmon is the Champion form of Guilmon. He is a bigger Guilmon with white fur an his head and has black stripes. His strongest attack is Pyro Blaster. Attacks * Pyro Blaster: Spews out a powerful blaze alongside a roar. * Dragon Slash: Develops plasma along the blades on both his elbows, then strikes the opponent. Growlmon X Growlmon X is the Champion form of Guilmon X. He is more slender and smarter than his regular Growlmon form. His strongest attack is Exhaust Flame. Attacks * Exhaust Flame: Spews out a powerful blaze alongside a roar. * Raiden Blade: Develops plasma along the blades on both his elbows, then strikes the opponent. WarGrowlmon WarGrowlmon is the Ultimate form of Guilmon. WarGrowlmon body is mostly metal and can now attack anywhere. He first digivolved to ultimate level to protect everyone from the Bakumon. His strongest is Atomic Blaster. Attacks * Double Blades: Cuts the opponent to pieces with the Pendulum Blades. * Atomic Blaster: Fires an attack from both his gunports on his chest that destroys the opponent on the atomic level. WarGrowlmon X WarGrowlmon X is the Ultimate form of Guilmon X. WarGrowlmon X's Pendulum Blades are split into three parts on his elbows. His strongest attack is Double Edge E. Attacks * Double Edge E: Cuts the opponent to pieces with his six Pendulum Blades. * Atomic Megalo Blaster: Fires a more powerful attack from both his gunports on his chest that destroys the opponent on a level more powerful than atomic. Gallantmon Gallantmon is the Mega form of Guilmon. Gallantmon is very heroic and is the most powerful knight. He was also destined to be part of the royal knights but declines because he says that he can choose his own destiny and he chose to be Emily's partner. His strongest attack is Royal Joust. Attacks * Royal Joust: Dispatches a strong blast of lightning from Gram. * Final Purification: Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. * Saber Shot Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is the Mega form of Guilmon X. Gallantmon X is one of greatest fighters in the digital world. In the future 26 years later Gallantmon X saved a Gigimon that was chosen to be Emily's son's (Joey) partner and he called everyone to a picnic, there he gave Gigimon to Joey and read one of Emily's digimon manga books to Joey and Gigimon where he saw he and Emily with the group were the main characters. His strongest attack is Sieg Saber. Attacks * Royal Saber: Dispatches a strong blast of lightning from Gram. * Final Elysion: Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis * Sieg Saber: Elongates the lance of light emitted from the Gram.